


thunderstorm

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only young. He still gets scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunderstorm

"Fire in the hole!"

Martyn lights the TNT with a quick spark from his flint and steel, diving behind cover with Toby seconds later. They watch in eager anticipation, laughing when it finally goes off, taking a big chunk of stone and dirt with it.

Martyn picks up the debris lying around, studying the small uneven hole they've blown into the rock. "Well, that was the last of our TNT. I think we've done a pretty good job so far, don't you, Toby?"

Toby nods his agreement, building a staircase from dirt. He stops and stares upward as Martyn walks over.

"...I think it's gonna rain." he murmurs. Martyn follows his lead and cranes his head skyward. The sky is gray and getting steadily darker, and while he has no idea what time it is, he's sure he can smell the moisture in the air that swirls around them.

"We better get inside then. C'mon, Toby." He shoves Toby aside slightly and hops up the makeshift staircase, waiting for him halfway up.

Toby just stands at the bottom and gives him an incredulous look. "Inside!? Inside what exactly? That flimsy little tent? We'll get swept away!"

Martyn shrugs. "I'll weigh it down with some cobblestone and patch up the front with dirt. We'll be fine."

He remains unconvinced and pouts, crossing his arms and giving Martyn the best glare he can manage. The blonde chuckles and Toby goes slightly red, glaring even more, before giving up and stomping off, disappearing into a part of the hole Martyn can't see. He's about to roll his eyes and follow him, apologizing, when he hears a shout and Toby appears again, bounding up the dirt steps and pushing past him. The creeper that comes stalking from the shadows is enough to make Martyn turn and follow suit.

He joins Toby under the tent and as they stand in silence for a while, catching their breath from the narrow escape, they recognize the unmistakable pitter patter of rain against the fabric of their tent. It changes from sprinkling to pouring in a few minutes, and Toby grimaces every time another gust of wind nearly carries the tent away.

Martyn is about to say they should probably sleep through the worst of the storm when thunder echoes through the sky and Toby jumps, an odd squeaking noise escaping his lips. He slaps a hand over his mouth, glancing at Martyn before quickly looking away again, instead choosing to study his feet.

Martyn frowns. "Are you... Are you scared of thunderstorms?" he questions, though he believes he already knows what the answer is, unless the outburst was caused by another creeper sighting.

The other says nothing, wide eyes trained on his feet as he plays footsie with himself, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge anything that just happened.

"C'mon, Toby, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything. Lots of people are scared of many things! Fear of thunderstorms is probably one of the least ridiculous phobias out there."

A few muffled sounds come from where Toby has buried his face in hands. Martyn sits next to him, draping one reassuring arm around his friend's shoulders and leaning in to hear him better.

"I-I know, but..." his voice is a shaking whisper, "...I still don't like it. It... I don't know. It just really scares me."

Martyn pats him on the back, adjusting himself so he can get both arms around Toby.

"It's perfectly alright to be scared. Someone once told me it was ridiculous to be scared of creepers!" he gives a toothy grin, hoping to make Toby smile as well.

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah! He used to walk up to them and take them down as easily as anyone can punch a tree! They're TNT with legs and he's telling me not to be afraid of them!"

Martyn continues to recount his tale of the creeper killer with bright enthusiasm as the storm continues to rage. Toby starts with an uneasy smile and they both end in tears of laughter as the fabricated story gets increasingly out of hand. The storm seems to calm down with them and they decide it's time to retire to bed. They say their good nights and, yawning heavily, slip into bed and await sleep.

Martyn's not sure how long he's been asleep, but when he wakes up Toby is standing by his bed, clutching his pillow, shaking his shoulder with a cold hand. He can't register Toby's words of the roar of the wind outside. It takes a few moments for the fog in his mind to disperse.

Toby speaks again, loud enough to be heard this time round. "Martyn, it's gotten worse. I-I'm pretty scared... Can I sleep with you tonight?" he can see the fear in his eyes glinting in the dim light.

So he nods sleepily, shuffling over to make more room as Toby attempts to climb into bed with him. There's not really enough space for one person at times, let alone two, forcing them into close quarters. Toby seems content with the space he's provided, head resting on Martyn's chest and arms sitting around his waist. Martyn's chin sits on top of Toby's head and his own arms go around Toby's shoulders, giving him a bit of a squeeze before he whispers goodnight. They fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
